User blog:NyricTheDeceiver/MTA RP Character Sheet: Theodore Hart
Name: Theodore Hart Shadow Name: Callaghan Age: 27 Virtue: Temperance Vice: Wrath Derangement(s): None Path: Mastigos Order: Guardians of the Veil Concept: Information Broker, Double Agent Arcana: Mind, Space, Fate, Prime Legacy: Subtle Ones Attainments: The Subtle Dance Motto: "A man's character can be discerned from the kinds of secrets he keeps." Quotes: "My job is a seemingly simple one. I am a spy and infiltrator, and my tools are espionage and subterfuge. I gather information, play roles, manipulate people, and ensure that the Guardian's enemies only know what needs to be known. Knowledge is power and insurance in my line of work, and what you don't know might very well might get you killed. Or worse." "Trying to stop a mage from going further down the path of the Abyss when they've tasted its tainted power and false promises is the same as attempting to get a Vampire to stop drinking blood; it's not going to happen until they die. And I am fully prepared to help take down Scelesti scum should the time arise." "Society and human interaction is like a game of chess, but with far more complex rules. Humans are the most infinitely varied piece of the game, capable of moving in many ways or few, and easily the most valuable. A good player doesn't try to predict the future; he shapes the future to his desires and moves accordingly." Character Data: 'Legacy Attainments': *First Attainment: The Subtle Dance **Prerequisites: Gnosis 3, Mind 2 (primary), Fate 1, Subterfuge 2 **Skill/Arcana Pool: None **Optional Arcana: None **Description: The mage walks unnoticed by others, blending perfectly into their expectations. While doing so, she reads from her special vantage clues in the artifacts of human culture -- advertising, fashion -- and the unconscious behavior of others. These clues hint at opportunities and openings for effecting major changes in society through minor deeds.This attainment is similar to a combination of the Mind 2 Incognito Presence spell (allowing her to walk openly but unnoticed by others) and the Fate 1 The Sybil's Sight spell (allowing her to detect momentous events). To activate this attainment, the mage merely performs an instant action; no roll is required. The effect lasts for up to an hour. *Second Attainment: False Presence **Prerequisites: Gnosis 5, Mind 3 **Skill/Arcana Pool: None **Optional Arcana: Space 3 **Description: The mage can assume a false persona and even image, using an effect similar to the Mind 3 Imposter spell. He performs an instant action (no roll required) and affects a number of senses (sight, sound, smell, touch, and even taste) equal to his Mind dots. The effect lasts for up to an hour.In addition, he can alter the appearance of his own aura, changing its mental or emotional state (similar to the Mind 2 Alter Aura spell), or even its nature (similar to the Prime 2 Transform Aura spell. Use the mage's Mind dots for Potency when comparing this effect against anyone trying to see past it. The mage can also create sympathetic connections between people, places, and things she observes during the Subtle Dance, similar to the Space 3 New Threads spell. She performs an instant action and improves the degree of sympathy by one degree per dot of Space, although she cannot make a Sensory connection if the targets are not in sensory contact (direct sight, hearing, or touch). An Intimate connection is the best possible in that situation. (The Storyteller determines the base degree of connection.) These threads are of lasting Duration, unless the natural course of events alters them (such as if two people's relations become strained, decreasing their connection). *Third Attainment: Occlude the Mind **Prerequisites: Gnosis 7, Mind 4 **Skill/Arcana Pool: Manipulation + Subterfuge + Mind **Optional Arcana: Space 4 **Description: The mage can literally cloud others' minds by altering their very memories, similar to the Mind 4 Breach the Vault of Memory spell. An instant action is required. The mage can also co-locate a number of False Presences in different places at the same time (similar to the Space 4 Co-Location spell. She performs an instant action (no roll required) and can create one persona per dot of Mind that she has. She can multitask (as per the Mind 3 Multi-Tasking spell up to a total of two mental and/or social instant actions or three mental and/or social extended actions between herself and her false personas. Category:Blog posts